Special Attention
by Elijah Blackwood
Summary: At Hogwarts Academy a new student has arrived, a 16-year-old junior by the name of Harry Potter. He found the idea of making friends impossible but he'll be surprised by the attention he's getting. Would it all be better if they met under different circumstances? NO MAGIC AU! Drarry! R&R!
1. Leaving the Dursleys

You probably don't know me, in fact, I'd be utterly shocked if you did. Anyway, my name is Harry Potter and I'm going to be enrolling at H.E.A.D., formally known as Hogwarts Elite Academy of Diplomacy. It's a rich kid 'politics of upper class' school, but me and the other 0.5% of the student body are hardship transfers. Not even one of the people in that 0.5% have a penny to their names, obviously including me.

I currently live in Ohio with my aunt, uncle, and cousin. Oh, you're probably wondering 'Oh, Harry, why don't you live with your parents?' The answer is quite simple, really, they're dead. As a door nail, in fact. They died in a car crash when I was a baby, I was in the car but I survived. Lucky me, huh? Didn't know them much, so not a lot to miss. Anyway, beyond the cynicism.

I have a pet ferret named Castiel, he's white and I love taking him everywhere. He's the best. Shit, getting off topic again. Anyway, I'm leaving here today so I can transfer. It may be the first day and all but I'm a junior and everyone knows each other, the chances of me befriending anyone are zero to negative ten. Maybe I can befriend a teacher or something. Wow. I'm really desperate, aren't I?

Anyway, right now I'm packing the last bits of clothes (and what few material things I own) and putting it in a large trunk. It's a big trunk that my aunt Petunia found in the attic because she didn't want me taking one of their expensive luggage sets. She told me it 'gave more space to use a trunk, anyway'. I hate to admit it but she's right.

I was able to fit all of my clothes(which wasn't much), what few books I owned, as well as my marble chess set my father had left to me. The only thing they left to me besides a picture frame of them two by a beautiful fountain. I envied the never-ending happiness they'd shown in the photo. The days I didn't exist. It may be vice versa now but I feel no relief. They still left me alone with the devil's kin.

I closed the trunk and cursed, I'd forgotten Cas' cage. I open it again and collapse the cage within the trunk, careful to keep the chess set protected. I called out to Cas and he climbed up my arm and rested on my shoulders.

I hear loud, blaring honks, prolonged, and painful to my ears. My uncle Vernon is getting impatient. "Coming!" I yell, getting irritated, out the window. I drug the leather trunk down the stairs and it clunked loudly down every step. "Keep it down, would ya?!" my bully of a cousin bellowed. My aunt Petunia pushed him away slowly from where I was, whispering that I was leaving so her "Dudley-kins need not to worry about that freeloading brat". It's funny considering I'm the only one to did anything- I did the cooking, I did the cleaning, I did the bankbooks- it's pathetic.

I slid quietly into the passenger seat in the back. Castiel hid quietly in the neckline of my hoodie, they didn't know about my little pet, that of which I was glad. They would've killed him, sold him, or something else inhumane. He sniffs my neck and I try not to laugh, it tickles due to the wetness of his nose and the occasional nips on my neck. I won't miss the Dursleys, I don't think I ever will.

Once we reach the bus station, I expect my uncle to kick me out without saying a word but I'm not so lucky. "Don't mess this up, boy. This is your last shot." I nod, "Yes, uncle Vernon." and exit the car, walking to the ticket machine. His car couldn't leave fast enough.

I got my ticket and sat on the outdoor benches, bits of broken metal sticking up into my jeans. (Don't get me wrong, it hurts like hell, but worse has happened.) I check my watch, my bus should be here any minute. I look up and there's the bus! I run up to the loading dock and it almost runs me over. A guy manually opens the door, a tall, pimpled, lanky guy, and ushers me in. I get on the bus and an old guy mumbles a greeting. The bus is practically empty and I take a seat in the front, behind the driver.

There's the occasional snoring but no noises otherwise. Once it's nightfall, everyone except the driver, the lanky guy, and I remain on the bus. The ticket collector smiles, "It'll be a while, get some sleep. You're heading to Hogwarts Academy, right?" I nod. "The closest station is a half mile away from it, you have to walk from there." I nod again and lean against the window, praying for sleep.

As presumed, I was not so lucky. I stayed awake for the rest of the night. Once it'd gotten to a while before midnight, I left the bus and walked towards my new school. Luckily, the bus driver (with his creepy ventriloquist dummy) had a map of the route to the school. Right before midnight, I walked into the main office, collected my info and went to the Lion dorm, Crimson division. The boys' rooms.

I got roomed with the other guys in my grade, all of which were gone from their beds. I didn't bother, changing in the dark and getting in bed. Castiel laid beside me, curling up beside my face. We were allowed small house pets, except dogs, too loud. With Cas curled next to me, I dreamed of the Saturday to come when the sun rose. It was nothing I ever could have expected.


	2. 9 and 3-quarters

I walk leisurely towards the sign by the bus stop where they eventually let me off. A small metal sign, hidden by vines from the Mesozoic era block my view. I frown, moving around it and I see the small emblem of Hogwarts. _Maybe it'll give directions? No such luck_, only a large "9 3/4 miles to Hogwarts blah blah blah" sign. It has an arrow pointing straight ahead. I guess I go that way. I turn on my heel and drag the trunk along the dirt road. The ticket guy on the bus calls out to me, "Before you go, take this." he hands me a wheeled dolly for my trunk. I put it under the trunk and turn around to thank him, but the bus is gone. Weird.

The further I walk, I wonder what the Dursleys will do when the sun rises. Will they turn my old room into a rec room or a study? I laugh to no one in particular, pulling the trunk along. To them, exercise is a sin, if not just the fact they're too damn lazy. I doubt any of those stooges are smart enough to know how to operate a light switch, let alone a computer.

Moonlight shines through the leaves in the trees, causing small rays of light to hit the dirt pathway. I adjust my glasses, ones that had been my dad's frame at one point (couldn't afford anything else), and look up at the moon. I stop for a brief moment, letting the moonlight shine in my eyes. I never get tired of watching it. It seems to speak when you're at your lowest, and gives you words of wisdom. If only people weren't so thick-skinned and stubborn, they would take heed to good advice once in awhile.

I scoff to myself and start moving again. _Some good advice? I need to get my ass in gear before I get there._ It'll be Saturday when I get there, I need to sleep. I pull out my old mp3 and play music, putting the buds in my ears. I let the world fold away as I feel the confidence I've never felt through this music. Music can make me, a wallflower, walk through a crowd with my head held high. I hum along, singing softly, edging closer and closer to Hogwarts. I never really considered it before, but I can start over here. Maybe, if I do make a few friends, I can start a band or something. I've always wanted to, after all. I hush the thought, no point dwelling on something that will never happen.

The closer I get, I start to notice some things. Like how the further I get, the quieter the scenery around me gets, there's more and more flat land, more dead trees, puddles of water from streams and creeks, I even saw a brook at one point. I look at my watch and sigh, looking at the horizon, the sun will rise soon. I look up again and I see a school on a cliff, a sense of calmed irritation rushes over me. _Welcome home, Harry._

The path became more level as I crossed a walkway, made of grey bricks, over a steep creek. The wheels of the dolly made irritating _tink-tink-tink-tink-thunk_ noises as I drug it along but I tried my best to ignore it. As soon as my sneakers reached grass, I wanted to kiss it. So much dirt and mud on the way here, and now I'm greeted with beautiful grass. _Such luck!_ I walk through the open arch and go to the center courtyard. One small light from the office remained on, lighting up the otherwise dark square.

I walked into the main office, collected my info and went to the Lion dorm, Crimson division- The boys' rooms. I got roomed with the other guys in my grade, all of which were gone from their beds. I sighed, but I didn't bother, changing in the dark and getting in bed. As I pulled the blanket over my head, I felt the sun rise as Castiel laid beside me, curling up beside my face. I dreamed of the Saturday to come when the sun rose. It was nothing I ever could have expected.

When I wake up and check my phone clock, close to 8am, I look around and everyone is still asleep in bed. Half-dressed and falling off their beds, in fact. I sigh and nudge sleepy Castiel with my finger before he runs lazily up my arm to lay on my shoulders. I set up his cage and put him inside. I look around and notice my roommates. Many of them don't have animals but I see one frog in a case and a rat in a cage. I shrug and walk towards the dining hall, I'm starving, I haven't eaten since 5am yesterday.

I'm barefoot with baggy sweat pants and a band tee, on my way to the dining hall._ Well, I feel stupid._ Then I think, _since it's so quiet, that means no one is around, right_? I keep walking, remembering the map I'd gotten this morning, and soon get there in the knick of time. The people are just finishing setting up and only one student is there. I get my food, 3 pancakes and lots of bacon, and sit about two tables away from the other student.

I'm about to pour syrup on my pancake when I realize I'd forgotten it. I leave my plate and stand, heading for the doors when the other student says, "Are you new here? I've never seen you before." I look over at him, _is he talking to me_? A ghost of a smile crosses his face, "Yes, I'm talking to you." I nod, "Yeah, got here early this morning." He waves his hand, "Come sit with me, I don't bite."

I don't care if this guy is suspicious, I need a friend here. "As soon as I get syrup." I say and he laughs softly, "They're at the tables." I look back over at my table and see a small tabletop heater with a container on it, _dammit_. He laughs again, smiling, "Come on, get your stuff, I'll share mine." I grab my plate and sit directly across from him. He smiles pleasantly, eating slowly. "I'm Harry, Harry Potter." I say nervously. He swallows his food and holds out his hand, "Draco Malfoy." I shake his hand and pour the syrup and butter on my pancakes, smiling. _Well_, _that was painless_.


	3. Piercing, Silver Eyes

We talk pleasantly for a while, but once I finish my plate, I notice he has long since finished his. "Well," he smiled at me "How about we get dressed and go to the courtyard? To get acquainted." I stand with him, carrying my plate as he carries his, walking over to the dish 'drop off'. I mull over the idea, hanging out with someone like this is new to me. Most people knew of my cousin the pig-headed bully and decided it would be best to leave me be. To avoid me completely.

It hurt at first but then I eventually just found solace in books and Cas, healing the wounds bit by bit. Maybe this "Draco" could help me make some friends, he seems too nice to be one of those rich snobs. I catch him staring at me and I start slightly, I'd been so lost in thought, I forgot to answer him.

We're in front of the four-way fork that leads to each dormitory section: the Snakes, the Eagles, the Badgers, and the Lions. Each animal hall then split into two in to their gender-assigned dorms: Silver, Blue, Black, and Gold, - the respective female sectors- along with Green, Bronze, Yellow, and Crimson- the male sectors. Each sector is guarded by a solitary groundskeeper who patrols each dorm area. I'd seen him on the way to my room and had to show him my information, explaining my situation before he even considered letting me go about my way.

Draco smiles, patient, "Well, seeing as you're lost in your thoughts, I will take the answer to be a no. However, if you change your mind, I'll be in the courtyard until around noon when everyone wakes up. Goodbye, Harry." He takes the far left hall, a green and silver snake plaque over the arched doorway. "Goodbye, Draco!" I say after him and he smiles over his shoulder, waving once before continuing on and not looking back at me. I take the hall to the far right and bump into a smaller girl who drops her books, embarrassed, and I pick them up for her and put them in her arms.

She smiles, her wavy hair softening her features, "You're new here, Harry Potter, right?" It sounded more like a statement than a question. I nod, smiling politely in return, "Yes, I am." She grins happily, "Sorry, I don't mean to be creepy. I work in the office, I'm an aide. I noticed you were a fellow scholarship student, so I just wanted to give you a warm welcome." I laugh, "Then you were waiting up for me?" She laughs, "Don't flatter yourself, I was going to welcome you when I saw you, I just happened to meet you opportunely." She checks her watch, "Oh no, I have to be at the office, I'm Hermione Granger, by the way. See you at dinner, I'll save you a seat!" then she ran off towards the main office.

Yes, she's a nice girl. Sure, she seems sophisticated and she's definitely beautiful. However, as I walk into my room to unpack my things, it's not her I think of. I think of the first hand extending a gesture of friendship out towards the new, dorky kid. I think of Draco Malfoy and those piercing silver eyes.

...

I pack my things away but cast lingering looks out the window._ What harm would it do? He seems nice. There's nothing to stop me. So why should I stop myself?_ I hear small stirrings from my roommates and dress quickly. Draco had already been dressed when I met him earlier, a grey v-neck and black skinny jeans. I sigh to myself, _I'm acting like such a girl, paying too much attention_. I shake my head in dismissal and pull on a pair of jeans, changing my tee shirt to a _Evans Blue: The Melody and the Energetic Nature of Volume_ album tee. It's my favorite shirt, I observe to myself as I put on socks and my converse.

As I head to the courtyard, I wonder if this is some kind of setup. No one had ever been this nice to me, that is, except my parents. I reach the courtyard and there he is, sitting against a tree on a thick branch as he reads a book. I jump to grab the branch but realize I'm too short. He laughs, holding an arm down to me, his book set in a crevice of the tree. I sigh, "I can't help it that I'm short." I grab his arm as he grabs my arms, pulling me up. I half-collapse, half-sit onto the branch and straddle it, facing him. He has one knee up with an arm dangling off of it while his other leg is stretched out, his fingers drumming on his knee.

"So," he starts, looking at me. "What house?" I think, then realize he means the dormitories, "Lion." Something flickers briefly in his eyes, "Gryffindor..." he mutters. I repeat the word slowly, confused, "What does that mean?" He looks at me calmly, "Well, the school was founded by four hippies. They each had a "spirit animal", this guy named S. Slytherin's was the snake- his favorite colors green and silver, R. Ravenclaw the same way, along with H. Hufflepuff, and G. Gryffinor." I look at him, "What's with the names?" He seems amused at the question, "They were also Wiccans, that was their 'wizard/witch' names." I nod slowly, "Ah..."

He laughs at my reaction and I puff in response, "What are you laughing at?" "Oh, nothing. You're just so.. funny." he laughs. I start to hear tiny footsteps, I guess people are starting to wake up. I look at his book, still stuck in the hole in the tree, "What's that?" He brings the thick book from the hole, "Oh, this? It's The Phantom of the Opera." I look at him funny, "Why that book?" He looks at it curiously, "My father says I need to be well-rounded. To learn about the arts and such before taking his place at the firm." "Oh? Like a law firm?"

He nods, "Yes, in fact, you may know it as the Desitas Law Firm." It's one of the _biggest law firms in the country_, and _that means his father is Lucius Malfoy. Oh, god. This is one of the richest kids at this school. Just my luck._ He looks at my crestfallen expression and frowns. I hear talking from under the tree, "Draco?! Come down will ya, we need to go to soccer practice!" They don't see me, I think in relief. "I'll talk to you some other time, Harry." He holds the book and jumps onto the ground and I stare irritably after him. He won't be talking to me again, I know it.


	4. I'm A Klutz

Once I wait a while, looking at the sky, I climb down the tree. No point in risking breaking my neck, especially considering how klutzy I am. I head towards the library, thinking over my class schedule in my head.

On Mondays and Wednesday, I eat breakfast with everyone (if I choose to), then I go to Chemistry, after that I go to Latin class, Business Prep, and my elective on Monday is Planetary Studies while Wednesday's is Ecology. Tuesdays and Fridays go like this: Math, the Greek language, Business, and History. All of these classes are required except for my two electives once a week. Meaning there will be a mixture of all four "houses" in each of my classes. _Oh, goodie. _

I sigh, finally reaching the library, off days are Thursday, Saturday, and Sunday. From what I've heard, no one is here on Saturday or Sundays because they are visiting their family and Thursdays are sleep-in days. Anyone who stays on the weekends hold parties, or at least, so I've heard. Somehow, I really don't want to find out.

I get inside and see a familiar figure, "Harry!" I see her call and the librarian shushed her as she waved me over. Sitting by her at the table she laughs softly, whispering, "Gosh, Harry, I feel like you're stalking me. Either that or we're much more alike than I thought." I laugh, rolling my eyes, "I assure you, I am not stalking." She looks at me in mock skepticism and looks back into her book, seeming to ignore me. I hear my name yelled again and there's another shushing from the librarian.

I look up at Hermione, who's sitting across from me, as her eyes widen in surprise. She stands hastily, muttering an excuse, "Bye, Harry, see you at dinner. I'll be at the right side, close to the food pick-up." I nod and she scampers away, avoiding Draco completely. _Why do I feel like I'm falling into a pit of snakes just by talking to this guy?_ He walks over and sits beside me, I notice the other few people in the library are now staring at me. _God, what have I done? _

He smiles, "So, what classes do you have, Potter?" The way he says my last name sends more fear down my spine. Knowing his family makes me much more intimidated than I anticipated, but I feel it's not the only reason why. There's something he's hiding, I'm sure of it.

I lean back in my chair, reciting them slowly as if aching to remember but deep down, I know them by heart. He watches me intently, listening. After a while, I lean up and he says thoughtfully, "Well, I have all the same classes as you, on the same days except instead of Ecology I have Music."

A pause. "Although, I do play soccer in my house's co-ed team on Thursday, when we have practice and games once a month. You should try out for yours." I shake my head, "I'm a klutz." He shrugs, "Doesn't mean it isn't worth a shot." I give him a disbelieving look and he adds, "Even if it's only a shot in the dark." I sigh, "Fine, I'll try it." He smiles, walking away, "See you on the field, Harry."

* * *

_**Author's Note:**_

_**Hello, readers. If you're like me, you're a fast reader and you may miss some crucial things without even realizing it. This is why I made this Author's Note. For you readers, and myself. I just gave you all his class schedule and you may or may not recognize the teachers. I, honestly, am already starting to get the classes mixed up so I'm creating a quick guide in this Author's Note to help both myself and you guys. Please read. I tried to stick to teachers everyone knew or at least APPEAR in the movies somewhere so you have a reference. Everything I list can be found on the Harry Potter wiki page so go there if you want pictures! :)**_

_**I know my chapters are supposed to be a thousand words now but I think this is enough, plus I don't fell the need to expand it so -shrug- whatever, I guess.**_

* * *

_**Mondays**_

_**Class 1**__: Chemistry_

_**Original Hogwarts Subjects**__: Potions/Alchemy_

_**Teacher**__: Professor Severus Snape_

**_Description:_**_ You know this guy, so no need._

* * *

_**Class 2**__: Latin Class_

_**Original Hogwarts Subjects**__: Study of Ancient Runes/ Ancient Studies_

_**Teacher**__: Sybill Trelawney_

_**Description**__: Remember? She was the squirrely divination teacher. The one with the frizzy hair and thick glasses._

_(The one who actually did Ancient Runes wasn't given a description and Ancient Studies didn't list a teacher at all)_

* * *

_**Class 3**__: Business Prep_

_**Original Hogwarts Subject**__: Dark Arts_

_**Teacher**__: Professor Remus Lupin_

_**Description**__: You know this guy too._

* * *

_**Elective (Class 4)**__: Planetary Studies_

_**Original Hogwarts Subjects**__: Astronomy/Astrology_

_**Teacher**__: Aurora Sinistra_

_**Description**__: Tall with dark brown hair, brown eyes, dark skin. Serious and strict. Young._

* * *

**_Tuesdays_**

_**Class 1**__: Math_

_**Original Hogwarts Subject**__: Arithmancy_

_**Teacher**__: Professor Septima Vector_

_(Her name is a mathematical term too haha)_

_**Description**__: Average height, older. Old-fashioned, strict, social with other teachers._

* * *

_**Class 2**__: The Greek Language_

_**Original Hogwarts Subject**__: __Study of Ancient Runes/ Ancient Studies_

_**Teacher**__: __Professor Severus Snape_

_**Description**__: __You know him. The one who totally deserved Lilly but that prat James got her._

* * *

_**Class 3**__: Business_

_**Original Hogwarts Subject**__: Defense Against the Dark Arts_

_**Teacher**__: Gilderoy Lockhart_

**_Description_**_: The pompous guy in Chamber of Secrets who was a total poser. Ended up a loony. You know him. Ugly prat. -_-_

* * *

_**Class 4 (Non-elective)**__: History_

_**Original Hogwarts Subject**__: History Of Magic_

_**Teacher**__: Professor Minerva McGonagall_

**_Description_**_: The initial teacher was a ghost. Can't do that, can I? Plus I love her, she's sassy. haha We all know/love her._

* * *

**_Wednesdays_**

_**Class 1**__: Chemistry_

_**Original Hogwarts Subjects**__: Potions/Alchemy_

_**Teacher**__: Professor Severus Snape_

**_Description:_**_ You know this guy, so no need._

* * *

_**Class 2**__: Latin Class_

_**Original Hogwarts Subjects**__: Study of Ancient Runes/ Ancient Studies_

_**Teacher**__: Sybill Trelawney_

_**Description**__: Remember? She was the squirrely divination teacher. The one with the frizzy hair and thick glasses._

_(The one who actually did Ancient Runes wasn't given a description and Ancient Studies didn't list a teacher at all)_

* * *

_**Class 3**__: Business Prep_

_**Original Hogwarts Subject**__: Dark Arts_

_**Teacher**__: Professor Remus Lupin_

_**Description**__: You know this guy too._

* * *

_**Elective (Class 4)**__: Ecology_

_**Original Hogwarts Subject**__: Herbology/Care of Magical Creatures_

_**Teacher**__: Professor Rubeus Hagrid_

_**Description**__: For the love of Thesrals everywhere, I hope to Merlin I don't have to explain who he is..._

* * *

**_Thursdays_**

**DAY OFF! SOCCER PRACTICE DAY FOR ALL HOUSES! "SLEEP-IN DAY"!**

* * *

_**Fridays**_

_**Class 1**__: Math_

_**Original Hogwarts Subject**__: Arithmancy_

_**Teacher**__: Professor Septima Vector_

_(Her name is a mathematical term too haha)_

_**Description**__: Average height, older. Old-fashioned, strict, social with other teachers._

* * *

_**Class 2**__: The Greek Language_

_**Original Hogwarts Subject**__: __Study of Ancient Runes/ Ancient Studies_

_**Teacher**__: __Professor Severus Snape_

_**Description**__: __You know him. The one who totally deserved Lilly but that prat James got her._

* * *

_**Class 3**__: Business_

_**Original Hogwarts Subject**__: Defense Against the Dark Arts_

_**Teacher**__: Gilderoy Lockhart_

**_Description_**_: The pompous guy in Chamber of Secrets who was a total poser. Ended up a loony. You know him. Ugly prat. -_-_

* * *

_**Class 4 (Non-elective)**__: History_

_**Original Hogwarts Subject**__: History Of Magic_

_**Teacher**__: Professor Minerva McGonagall_

**_Description_**_: The initial teacher was a ghost. Can't do that, can I? Plus I love her, she's sassy. haha We all know/love her._

* * *

_**After School**: House Soccer Games between Co-ed: Slytherin/Ravenclaw team and Co-ed: Gryffindor/Hufflepuff team._

_(They have so few people that play soccer that they just combine two houses to make one team.)_

* * *

_**Saturdays & Sundays**_

**WEEKEND! "TRAVEL BREAK"!**

* * *

_**OTHER CLASSES**_

_(I may mention these in this fic, I may not. I just want to throw them out there.)_

_**Class: **Art  
_

**_Original Class:_**_ Art_

* * *

**_Class:_**_History of Art/ Art Studies_

**_Original Class: _**_Muggle Art_

* * *

_**Class: **Band  
_

_**Original Class:** Music_

* * *

_**Class: **History of Music/ Music Studies  
_

_**Original Class: **Muggle Music_

* * *

_**Class: **Choir  
_

_**Original Class: **Frog Choir_

* * *

_**Class: **Orchestra  
_

_**Original Class: **Hogwarts Orchestra_

* * *

_**Class:** The Paranormal Theory- Does it really exist?  
_

_**Original Class: **Ghoul Studies/ Magical Theory_


	5. Late To Class

Once I get on the field the next day, of course I make a complete ass of myself. Hermione had come to see me but was too embarrassed to watch. I don't blame her a bit. Afterwards, she laughed awkwardly, "I didn't even know it was possible to fall so many times without anything in your way." I laugh humorlessly, "Yeah, welcome to my world." The coach gave a a polite smile, "Maybe you should practice on running more. Your form was great, otherwise." I nod, taking it as a pity compliment and a group of boys come over. Draco's at the head of the group, oh _fuck_.

A short, husky boy on his left side laughs at me, spitting a bit on my face, "That was hilarious! You're horrible!" Inwardly, I said a sarcastic, _no kidding._ A taller boy on Draco's left interrupted him, "That was beyond bad, I mean god!-" Draco cuts him off, emotionless as he watches me, "You need a lot of work, Potter. I could help if you want." I picked up my bag and Hermione grabbed my hand and I yelled over my shoulder "Piss off, rich boy!" as we walked away.

That night, I roam the halls until I find the astronomy tower, climbing up the stairs. Once I reach the top, I open the door to the flat roof and lay on the cool stone. I stare at the stars, trying to find constellations when I hear thumping music. I sit up and look around, a perfect view of all the dorms. I see a green window with flashing lights on the inside. A party? I focus my eyes in the dark and see the boys of the Snake dorm dancing with girls. I scoff in disgust, just because it's a day off doesn't mean you should party. On school grounds, especially.

I turn on my side and drift to sleep, not even realizing I'm sleeping on the roof of the Astronomy tower instead of the warmth of my own bed. My last coherent thought before falling completely asleep was, _I wonder if Castiel will whine because he's sleeping alone._ The full moon hangs high in the sky, lightening my dreams to pleasant memories that are much overdue to happen.

I wake up the next morning with a start, realizing I'm going to be late to my first day of classes. Rushing down the stairs, wearing a pair of jeans and a black tee shirt. Cursing the postal service for not sending my uniform on time. Running as fast as my feet can carry me (without tripping, that is, which happens anyway), I bump into a boy with fiery red hair, "Watch it! Ms. Vector will kill me if I'm late again!" I turn on new kid mode, chasing after him until I'm at his pace, "I'm new- and lost. I have her class so I'll just follow you." He nods and we're both ten minutes late. Damn.

The woman's face is calm but callous, her long brown hair pulled over her right shoulder. "Mr. Weasley, late again, I see." I make a quick decision, "I'm sorry, that's my fault. I pestered him into showing me around before school and we lost track of time. We ran all the way here, Professor." Her eyes settle on me and a small smile turns up the corners of her mouth. "Oh, Mr. Potter, well thank you for that excuse but it is unnecessary. I know he overslept, per usual." She turns her eyes on the boy beside me, "Now, Ron, I'll let you off the hook this time but that is your final chance." He nods stiffly and waves his hand towards me and I follow him down the isle.

Once I realize people are staring, due to the scene I made at the front of the class, I trip over a backpack and face-plant into the tile. The boy who's backpack I tripped over helps me up, frantic, "I'm so sorry, I left it in your way and-!" I stop him, saying softly, "It was my fault." A few people laugh at me, whispering, "Looks like Neville has some competition for the dizziest kid in school." His shoulders slouch and I smile a bit before sitting by Ron, who's across Neville. I slide into the seat beside Ron, towards the wall and Neville smiles, "I'm Neville Longbottom, that's Ron Weasley." I smile, "I'm Harry Potter." Neville's face seems to change, before he tries to smile again, helping me on the math work since Ron's asleep. _What a slacker._

I looked over at Neville since we had finished early. "Neville?" I ask and he looks over at me warily. "Yes?" he says in a startled tone."You gave me this weird look when you saw me. Why?" He seems to debate whether or not to tell me and he sighs, "Well-" The trilling of the bell cuts him off, time for next class. He stands, "We're in the same dorm so I'll explain another time." He nods as a goodbye and I put away my things, watching him walk off. Something is strange about how he knows me and I don't think it's for a good reason, either.

I hear a small buzzing in my ears, a sound vaguely blending into a gurgling noise. I feel the hair on my arms rise and the room seems a bit colder. Maybe he knows something that I don't? I feel something small working it's way into my thoughts but I squash it quick as I can. I walk faster to catch up with Ron, who bolted as soon as the bell rang. I finally catch up and he smiles only slightly before starting a conversation. He decides to talk about his crush on some popular girl and I pretend to listen at the best of my ability. He probably didn't notice a thing.


	6. Sold My Soul

Once I'm on my way to my Greek class with Ron, I realize I hadn't seen Draco. He said we had that class together, and yet, I didn't see him. I look over at Ron, about to ask why. "Did you even hear a word I said, mate?" he asks and I realized I spaced out. "Sorry, what, Ron?" I responded, and he sighed.

"I said, I heard rumors that you are Malfoy's new target." he says pointedly. "I dunno, I mean he hasn't thrown me down a flight of stairs yet." I say half-jokingly but he shakes his head. "He's not the type. He's more likely to send you on a first-class trip to social siberia just by word of mouth." Neville is far ahead of us and turns a corner, once he does, Ron whispers in my ear "Just like he did to Neville." before walking off.

I get a sour taste in my mouth, Draco may be a rich kid but I doubt he would do something like that. Then, a voice in the back of my head scratches in my ears, _How do you know? You don't even know him_. I wish I could give him the benefit of the doubt but he gives me no reason to trust him. _You don't have a reason to hate him either_. I sigh inwardly, this is getting ridiculous. _No, what **is** ridiculous is the fact that you wouldn't know good advice if it hit you with a Louisville Slugger right in the noggin. _I sigh, thinking to myself, what is a Louisville Slugger anyway? _It's a wooden baseball bat, stupid. _Why am I talking to myself, again?

I rush up behind Ron and take my seat next to him, "Harry!" Hermione smiles, hugging me across her desk. I laugh, "I'm guessing you sit behind me 'mione." Ron pouts slightly, "I didn't know you liked to hang out with smartasses, Harry." Hermione frowns from behind me, letting go of me as she sits back defensively. "Actually, I'm just smart, you're the one who's an ass, Ronald." I stand up and sit by Hermione, completely leaving Ron. "What the hell, mate? You're abandoning me for her?" I roll my eyes, "You won't be missed."

I hear walking beside me and a small "bravo" whispered in my ear. I look up and Draco is sitting down at the table to the right of me when I feel a tap on my shoulder. A girl smiles a bit nervously, "Uhm, you're sitting in my seat." I'm about to stand when 'mione stage whispers, "But now Ron has to sit alone, go on, take the chance." She flushes a bit and nods, smiling as she sits beside him. He seems to cool down a bit and introduces himself. I lean over to Hermione, "Crush?" She giggles in my ear, "More like an obsession." I feel a glare in my direction from my right and if I didn't know any better, I could swear I heard Draco huff in anger before he put his head down.

I ignore him for most of the class, quickly getting the hang of my assignment. I did a crash course before I arrived, luckily. I seemed to be doing relatively well until Hermione tapped my shoulder. "Harry," she whispered "It's _ekthétis_ not _ékthesi,_ it would completely ruin the translation." I read it over again, oh, she was right. I put exposition instead of exponent.

I hear Ron jeer in front of us, "It's _ektheetiss_ not _ekteethus_." I frown, not only does he suck at pronunciation, I'm pretty sure those do not even exist in the Greek language. Our teacher, Snape, hits him on the back of the head with his attendance notebook. "Pay better attention, Mr. Weasley, your pronunciation is far beyond _friktós_." I hear one of Draco's friends mutter, "Uh, what does that mean, again?" Draco rolls his eyes, "It means atrocious," then mutters under his breath, "Just like your breath, Goyle." I try to suppress a laugh but end up laughing anyway.

Draco's eyes immediately flit to me with a small grin and 'mione asks what I was laughing about. I turn away from him and repeat what happened in her ear at a low whisper and she looks like she wants to laugh but doesn't. "What's so funny, Potter?" Goyle said petulantly. I tilted my head as if confused, "Profanós , prókeitai gia tin anapnoí sas . Gnorízate óti boró na to myrízei apó edó ?" I see my teacher look at me from across the room with a sly smile and Draco bursts into fits of laughter, surprising everyone. "To those who are lost as to what Mr. Potter just said, with quite impeccable pronunciation might I add, he said this: "Apparently, it's your breath. Did you know I can smell it from here?" in response to Goyle's question as to what is "so funny"."

Everyone began laughing, me especially. Hermione looked impressed with me, although I couldn't tell if it was my gall or my pronunciation. Class soon ended and Snape waved me aside from the front of the room, "Potter, come over here. I'd like to speak with you." I did so and I felt Draco's eyes linger as he left the room. I guess he wanted to see if I was going to get in trouble.

"Mr. Potter, I am fully accepting the fact that what you said was funny but it was inappropriate of me to get involved, I hope you understand that." Snape said slowly, in calculation. I nodded, "Yes sir, however, it was relevant to class since we were studying common responses." He laughed a little, ruffling my hair. "Although that is not a common response given in a typical conversation, I do give you credit for being creative. Where did you learn so quickly?" I debated whether or not to lie and say Rosetta Stone but I sighed and told him the truth, "I read a couple books, basically, gave myself a crash course."

He smiled dreamily, "You are so much like your mother." The comment caught me off guard but then I remembered my mother went here when she was my age. "You knew my mother?" I ask, and his face darkens just a bit. "Since we were kids... we can discuss this later, get off to class before you're late. Just in case, here's a note." He scribbled something on a post-it note and handed it to me. "I hope we can talk more, Harry." he says offhandedly and I nod, "Me too." before rushing out the door and towards my next class, where Draco leaned calmly against the door frame.

Edging closer, I decided to see what he wanted rather than to just shy away. "Hey, Harry." he says with a small smile, "I was wondering if you wanted to have a one-on-one soccer match. You know, for fun." I felt my shoulders stiffen, "I don't understand how that could be fun seeing as you know how bad I am at it." He waves a hand, as if dismissing the idea entirely, "Nah, that was just because you were nervous. Come on, don't be chicken." I sigh, this guy is seriously pulling a McFly on me... and I'm willingly falling for it. "Deal. This Saturday while everyone's gone." He holds out his hand with a grin, shaking my hand, "Deal." I think I just sold my soul to the devil.


	7. The (Almost) Fight

I let go of his hand and push past him into class, he follows close behind and the bell trills. I hand her my note but Draco sits over at his seat without question. I look around and find Neville sitting next to an empty seat, Hermione on the left side of said seat. I grin, sitting between them. "Hey, guys." I say with a smile, putting my bag on the ground. Together, they say with a smile, "Hey, Harry." I laugh at them, "You guys know each other, I assume." They lean forward, look at each other, lean back, and look at me with furrowed eyebrows, "No, not at all." "Never met her." Their words run on top of each other and I barely catch it. The teacher stares quizzically at the note before walking towards him and slamming the note on my desk.

Professor Lockhart leans down, staring me in the eye and speaks loudly, "Starting off the year with a forged note is not a good way to begin the year, Mr. Potter." He was trying to get the class' attention and it was working, swimmingly, everyones' eyes were on me. Even Draco who had a small amused smile on his face. Immediately, I feel myself start to sweat, I feel like I'm going to pass out, I won't lie. I'm not all that great with confrontation against someone who could kick me out of school. "Professor, I didn't forge that note, it's even signed, sir." He leaves his hand on the note, standing upright as a toothy grin forms on his mouth. "Oh, really? So you and Professor Snape were just 'having a chat on the way out of class and he distracted you from your next class, so you have no right to be punished'?" I suddenly wished I had read the note first before giving it to Lockhart.

People started to whisper, but I shakily held my ground, "Yes, sir. He asked me where I learned Greek because I was proficient considering I had never taken a formal class... sir." He cocks an eyebrow, suspicious, "He doesn't _talk_ to students, he despises them." I suddenly felt really offended. Severus, I mean Professor Snape, had been really nice to me, he knew my mom, he defended me. I stood quickly, looking at him eye to eye. He flinched slightly but glared at me. I poked his chest, "You mean like _you _do? Seems to me like if it wasn't for your money you'd just be a baby in a designer suit. A petulant, little brat." His nostrils flared and his fist shook like he was going to hit me.

Suddenly, I hear Draco's voice from his seat. He's lounging back, his legs crossed at the ankles on his desk. _He's a bit **too** relaxed_, I think idly. "Gidleroy, I would start class if I were you. I'd hate to have to tell my father that you didn't teach me the ways of business just because of some other kid's tardy note." I saw genuine fear flash in his eyes before he stiffly walked to the front of the class. _Well, that explains his calmness, I suppose. Wait, did he just **defend** me? What the **actual** fuck?_ I peeked at him from the corner of my eye, some people were staring dumbfoundedly at me, others at Draco, and others at the Professor. I sat down, trying to collect my thoughts, and Lockhart started class.

About halfway through the lesson, I look over at Draco. He's watching me with a really concerned look. His eyes dart around to make sure no one is watching before he mouths, "Are you alright, Harry?" I pretend like I'm laying my head down, mouthing back, "Yeah..." A small smile settled on his face, "Good." After a while he looks forward. I continue to stare, confused, before mouthing his name. "Draco?"

He looks over again, blinking and flicking his eyebrows up a bit to let me know he was listening... well, _watching,_ in this case. I mouthed reluctantly, "Thanks." He smiled real big and put his head in his folded arm, pushing his hair back. If I didn't know anything about the guy, I'd say he looked a bit embarrassed. Then again, I don't know him so who am I to judge? I frown, _back to Earth, Potter_, I mutter to myself.

I looked back at the front of the class as Lockhart looked for a certain page in his guide, thinking over what Lockhart said. I may not always watch the teacher, but I always listen. Unless I'm asleep, that's a different story. Confirming to myself that I was caught up, I wrote down some notes. I feel Hermione poke me, "A note, not sure who it's from. I think it's from Lavender, in front of Draco." I nod, taking the folded paper and opening it quietly in my lap. It said From Lavender on the inside before saying: "Thank you for letting me sit by Ron, I really like him. Even if it was because you don't like him, thanks. :) "

I looked at her and mouthed "No problem" to which she smiled meekly and went back to work. I noticed Draco mouthing to me, "Turn it over, Potter." I was confused but did as he said. Written in a neat, elegant cursive it said: "No one will know about our one-on-one game. I'll even take us off campus to play, if you want. Less likely to embarrass you, right? Anyway, if you fold the paper back up and stick it in your pocket I'll take that as a sign the game is still on. Are you in, Potter? Or are you out?" He was no longer looking at me so I folded the page and hurriedly stuck it in my pocket. There's a game after classes today, I think, maybe I'll go watch Draco play. See what I'm up against... Yeah, just for research. That's obviously the only reason, I assure myself, sparing a glance in his direction.


	8. Friend or Foe

I walk in the classroom and an older woman with a 'Victorian-era' librarian look about her sits calmly behind her desk, watching everyone. She motions to me when no one is really paying attention, too busy settling into their desks before class. Walking up to her she doesn't smile, even though I can feel that she is the type of person who likes to smile, she's too professional for that.

She lets out a half smile, "Oh, Mr. Potter I've heard you've already had a little skirmish with Professor Lockhart?" I kind of smile a bit too. "Yeah, you heard about that?" Her smile is contagious, I wish Aunt Petunia was like her. "Oh, everyone has, dear. I know this is inappropriate but well done. Thank you. He's been such a pompous prick since he was hired and you've made him speechless!" I immediately laughed when she said 'prick'. "Well I was just saying that it was unfair for him to insult myself and a teacher just for embarrassment."

"Yes, he's always had that problem, I'm afraid... anyhow, get to your seat. I expect great things from you, Mr. Potter." I nod, heading to my seat. Sitting down, I watch out the window, Neville in front of me and Hermione nowhere to be found. I lean forward and ask and he just mutters, "I think she takes Art History for this period."

I wonder to myself about Neville, it seems we have a lot in common, I want to talk to him about why he was so surprised when he heard my name. When Professor McGonagall isn't looking I ask him if he wants to hang out tonight and he shakes his head a bit. "Harry, we share a room, ya didn't remember that?" I shake my head, "Not much of a meet-'n'-greet kinda person." He nods in understanding before sighing, "Hermione will be at the library after the game, we can go there if you want to do homework together, I can join in I guess." I agree and then zone out for the rest of the period, only half-listening to what the teacher was saying.

I keep hearing a voice scratching in the back of my head, "Who are you fooling? Who would accept you, Harry Potter?"

...

Once classes are over, I head to the field with Hermione and Neville, who are both excited to have a small break from constantly studying after school. We go to the top on the Gryffindor/ Hufflepuff bleachers. I watch the game, impressed with the overall rigor of the competition. Admittedly, the Slytherin portion plays pretty dirty, when it comes to sportsmanship they have none. When the game is over, the S/R team beating the G/H team 6-0, I walk down the bleachers with my friends, about to head with them to the library to finish our neglected homework assignments.

I hear my name, already knowing who's calling out to me. I hear Neville whisper to me before running off with 'mione, "Be careful around him, he isn't respected by choice, Harry." I nod and watch Draco walk up to me, "So, what'd you think?" I take a look at his teammates giving evil grins and high-fiving each other, "I think you're pretty good, your team on the other hand, does nothing but cheat." He scoffs, "Prove it."

It was at this point I showed off my special talent, the only reason I have such exceptional grades. I listed every play, every move by every player, start to finish, making a point to emphasize all the bad calls and cheating his team did. He stood there, watching me with a dumbfounded expression, when I finished he laughed. "Wow, and to think my teammates say you're an idiot." I frown, "I'll pretend like that wasn't an insult." Another laugh, "Good, because it wasn't one. Now, you're still coming with me off-campus tomorrow, aren't you?" I realize it's kinda hard to stay mad at him. "Yeah, because I saw your moves today, I may get better against you." He clapped his hand on my neck, grinning wide, "See to it that you're not late."

"Meet me tomorrow at the willow, bring soccer clothes separate and bring your phone, iPod, you know, whatever. Be there by exactly 6am or I am leaving without you." I smile fakely, "Oh, what an honor, THE son of Malfoy is taking ME to play soccer. OH, HAPPY DAY!" He slaps his hand over my mouth, "Shut up, will you? I thought you agreed to a one-on-one game. You blurt and everyone will be there so shut it." I almost yell out, 'Would you like that dress in pink, young master Draco?!' but stop myself. I'd rather not people know we're friends... rivals... whatever the hell we are.

It's really weird to feel like this, I want to get to know him but I know it's most definitely a bad idea. Why else would the voice be back? _Good timing, perhaps? _I hear and I roll my eyes, this sassy motherfucker is getting on my last goddamned nerve. _Language, such foul language. _I almost want to punch myself in the head but I know for a fact it doesn't work, I've tried it at least a dozen times._ God, this sucks._

I run briskly towards the direction I saw my friends go in, maybe Neville and Hermione waited behind for me? I notice how far ahead they are and sigh, _and maybe not__, _and take a shortcut. _Aha! There they are!_ I run just a bit faster and then I'm right behind them. Thanks to whatever higher power allowed me to run further than five paces without falling. Once I catch up to 'mione and Neville they're talking about something but immediately stop once I'm beside them. Strange.


	9. READ THIS! AUTHOR'S NOTE!

_**Author's Note:**_

_**Okay, guys, I've made a decision! **_

_**From now on, I'm going to revert back to the initial style of updating with 1000 word chapters!**_

_**In doing this, I am going to combine previous chapters together.**_

_**I won't take any longer to update than I already do, no worries (I'm bad enough as it is).**_

_**Anyway, thanks for reading.**_

_**~Elijah X. Blackwood**_


End file.
